Poems of Feeling
by Unita Vis Fortior
Summary: 13 years ago Yami replaced Yugi so Yugi wrote to fill a void he wrote a book on how he was feeling then he snap so he's runing away
1. Default Chapter

Poems of feeling  
  
Yugi Moutou was lonely because all his friends had left him abandoned him for what or rather who Yami the one he had trusted they his so called friend had abandoned him saying he was to weak to naïve so to fill the empty void he would write he was soooooooooo lonely and depressed he had considered committing suicide but didn't that was what they wanted he wouldn't give them satisfaction no he was strong he would survive and so poems of the lonely hearted was born here are the poems  
The Call Of A Lonely Heart  
Help me I'm falling fffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllliiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg can't you  
see what your doing to me et tu? My friends you who swore to stay by my  
side for all eternity to help me through thick and thin  
Where those word to you nothing more than words After all we have been through together do you abandon me for another after  
I've shown you freely my heart  
So save me from the dark abyss that is loneliness 


	2. Chapter2 i'm running away

PART 2 POEMS OF FEELINGS  
  
Shadows  
  
No one notices the shadows they call and sing their song weaving their patterns across the sky softly caressing the dew covered grass they rise with the suns first rays of golden light the dance and sing to greet the new day. No one notices they tend the groves of fairy twilight and dance with the cherubim and seraphim the flowers bloom spraying their sweet scent into the night air the graceful sweeping branches of the weeping willow swishes and sways softly brushing against the wings of the angels as they depart the peaceful clearing to fly and soar back to heaven through the pearly gates the sunrise paints the majestic sky waking the birds to bring forth their magnificent chorus as the mist softens the edges of the ruins the ruins of a one wondrous palace the ruins so much like my life oh why did the golden palace crumble and fall?!  
  
THEY HATE ME!!!!!!!! They think I'm worthless that's it I've had enough I'm running away but I'll be back!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Shitaki mushrooms I forgot the disclaimer I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH I whish I did but I don't FOR CHAPTER 1 DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 


	3. On the way to Jolly old England and a ne...

The Plane Ride To Jolly Old England And Meet Auntie Elizabeth  
  
Yugi sat dejected in his room packing his stuff for his trip a trip that would either break him or make him. He had his money his ticket his clothes his dueling deck and personal items. He took off his puzzle and decided to put it in the attic then he dropped it off when an old book caught his eye it had an inscription on it said  
  
Oh reader beware the book of truth  
  
Only one may posses it's power the one of pure heart And clear soul only the chosen one may Whiled its power only the one named  
  
YUGI MOUTOU  
  
For he is the one For he is the chosen one He alone may open this book HE ALONE So heed my words one and all heed my words  
  
He dropped the puzzle and picked up the book putting it in his bag he dashed back to his room left the note saying he had committed suicide then ran to the airport where he couldn't find the terminal "Hi do you need help you look lost?" asked a soft kind voice "yes please I can't find terminal 24 and my flight leaves in 20 minutes" Yugi said "Oh I'm on that flight to so your going to England as well?" the girl asked she was 5'9 had strange exotic looking eyes they where golden and looked like they could look into your soul she had shoulder length hair it was a dark auburn and light brown mixed together and she had a figure most girls would kill for but she hid it in baggy pants and a loose tank top with a ying-yang on it she had 2 silver chains slung around her waist "yes I am well come on I'll show you the way to the terminal so are you going home or visiting family there?" she asked "umm actually I'm running away from home" Yugi confessed "you are? So you probably don't have a place to stay so do you want to stay with me? My mom just died and heavens knows I can afford some company that and it gets creepy living alone in a mansion so how about it? My names Athar by the way" she said "okay shure Athar thanks" Yugi chirped they then got on the plane Yugi then wrote another poem CHOICES Choices desions ying or yang Good or evil what path will you take Why did you abandon me when you swore you'd never leave me? Why?!  
  
END OF THE CHAPTER  
  
Thank you Soul Dreamer for your reviews 


	4. Elemets Manor and the mysterious portrai...

PLANE RIDE TO JOLLY OLD ENGLAND AND MEETING COUSIN ELIZABETH II  
  
I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH (if I did the dubbers would be fired for getting rid of the Seto/Shuzika pairing and making poor misunderstood MALIK seem like a deranged psychopathic evil B1223456 and making every threat revolve around the shadow realm and getting rid of the locket being the key to Kaiba Corporation thing  
  
{Please fasten your seat belts and return to your seats we will soon be landing in England} the pilots voice said over the intercom the plane landed smoothly and Yugi and Athar soon got off the plane the quickly got they're luggage and went into the parking lot "SKY!!!" a girl yelled and gave her a hug as well as Yugi the girl was very petite and looked very frail she had a nice figure and hair down to her knees with golden blond lightning bolt bangs and large violet gray eyes she wore a green velvet choker with a silver cross a orchid light blue shirt with bell sleeves 2 belts like Yugi's except with a bleu tinted metal she was also wearing black leather pants that fit like a second skin but on the sides draped over her shoes and black combat boots with steel tips she was beautiful to put it in one word and her eyes where kind with a hint of sorrow and a mischievous streak in them her eyebrows where perfectly sculpted her hair was black ruby red at the roots and the tips where ruby red and deepened to dark red at the bottom (think of like Yugi's hair) then another girl ran up behind her to catch up "Whoa Fiery slow down hi Athar hi what's your name my names Kelapatra but just call me Earthy that's what all my friends call me anyways" Kelapatra said in one breath she also had lightning shaped bangs six bangs 3 on each side 2 silver, 2 gold and 2 metallic bleu she had pine green roots her hair was tipped in aqua green that darkened to a deep rich green instead of black the rest of her hair was a bronze copper color she had green gray eyes under the left eye she had 2 marks like 2 comas but thicker and shorter as well as pointier she wore 2 belts a black and gold v neck tank top and flared gold hip hugger jeans with silver accents at the bottom with silver combat boots with steel tips around her neck was a thin chain with a glowing green pearl she was cool and composed and a little intimidating her voice was rich and confident she was very mature while Fiery's voice was soft and melodious light and elegant like bells "my names Yugi nice to meet you" Yugi said shyly "Sky's asked you to live with her right?" Earthy asked "yes" Yugi said timidly they loaded they're luggage in the trunk of a metallic pine green sports car and hopped in Earthy got in the drivers seat and they drove off to The Elements Manor according to the fancy script on the gate made steel but it still looked friendly the whole place was friendly on either side of the gate there where rosy brick walls covered in English ivy on the way in there where a lot of trees weeping willows, sakura trees, jasmine trees, Mongolia trees and apple trees they all seemed to wave at them as they entered the manor was huge it was old fashioned it was made of friendly looking green stones there where 4 towers one in each direction the one facing north had a window lined in moon stone in the shape of a rose the south tower had a cross shaped window lined in opal east was in the shape of a dragon lined in sun stone and west was shaped in a maiden and unicorn lined in pearl and silver the towers where covered in climbing roses red and white roses the front doors where French doors made of 2 giant diamonds with intricate carvings of ivy, roses, unicorns, dragons, wizards, sorceresses, mages, angel and castles in such precise detail you would expect them to just come to life they went inside there where pillars made of black and white marble the floor was made of blood agate and there was a stair case that went up and split going 2 ways they went up the right hand stair well they went to they're rooms Yugi's room had an oak floor a fire place a dome ceiling with angels and clouds on it there where pillar in the middle where the floor was made of amethyst and in the middle was a perfectly round pool deep enough to swim in it had a dais in the middle with a sky light directly over the center a beam of light cascaded over a amethyst lily that was floating in mid air by the window there was a red four poster bed with gold lining the window was lined in gold and opal intertwined in the shape of the millennium puzzle with a ledge long and wide enough to lie down on it was cushioned with crimson and violet the walls where painted gold with cream accents there was a mahogany desk and a book shelf carved in the wall filled with all sorts of books and a an area with a sketch book, pencils of all different hardness, prsima color pencil crayons, watercolor pencil crayons, acrylic paints, watercolor paints, an ink set, a easel and all sorts of paintbrushes just then Fiery knocked on the door "hey Yugi so how do you like your new room ?" "It's great thanks" Yugi replied "Yugi since your going to stay with us Sky thought it would be a good idea for herself to become your legal guardian it'll make it easier to get you registered in school and if you agree we want to do a few tests on you it won't change you in any way but it'll make it easier to give you a nick name and we can also explain our nick-names to you so what do you say?" Fiery said, "Alright I guess," Yugi replied " they went to Davison and Alison law firm and Athar was now Yugi's legal guardian they went back to The Elements Manor they when to a portrait of a phoenix a unicorn and a dryad (a dryad is a tree nymph) when they got there the phoenix, unicorn and dryade all introduced themselves as Sky (the unicorn) fiery (the phoenix) and Earthy (the dryad) then first the unicorn came up and said if you solve my riddle one lock will open you get only one guess the riddle was: Easily met Easily found Hardly lost At all at all Kept for a life time Or Lost for a life time What am I? (The answers will be given next chapter tell me in your review what you think is the answer and I'll tell you if your right) then the phoenix flew up and said the same thing as the unicorn here's her riddle Easily won Easily broken Thou harder than diamonds When I am broken I'm like glass Try to repair it and I'll cut you I'll also never be the same What am I? Then the dryad came forward to give her riddle here's her riddle Rarer than diamonds More valuable than the world Will see you through thick and thin A more sturdy shelter than a rock in a storm What am I? Then after answering all the questions 3 clicks where heard and the portrait swung open reaveling a laberith they took a left a right another left and another then Yugi lost track and simply followed them finally there was a lite at the end of the tunnel they drew closer and stepped in to the light to reaveal. 


End file.
